Your Baby Girl
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: What if the holy child had been born a girl.  How might things have been different.  Rated T for last chapter
1. The Early Years

Disclaimer: All I own is the idea

* * *

><p>Summary: I heard the song Mary did you Know and I started thinking about this. What if her baby boy was born a baby girl? How would things have been different?<p>

The labor was unbearable. She was giving birth in a little barn because all the rooms at the inn were booked up.

"Just one more push," her husband said holding her hand, "He's almost out. I can see His head."

She gave one more push and the baby came out. The baby was perfect. Unlike most babies this one was born breathing. There was only one thing that was alarming. The baby was a girl.

"Is something wrong," Mary asked her husband in alarm.

He shook his head.

"Not wrong my dear. It is just… surprising to say the least"

"What is surprising," she asked.

"Well the baby…" he handed the baby to his wife.

"You had best see for yourself," he said

She studied the infant in her arms. The baby was beautiful with eyes of liquid love and hair that could have been spun from the finest silk. The baby didn't make a cry and was actually born smiling. She couldn't see what was a surprise until she looked lower. The baby was by no means a boy. Mary had delivered a beautiful baby girl.

"The baby is a girl," she whispered.

"Now you can see why I was so surprised," he said, "But there is no doubt that She is the one spoken of. Take a look at Her skin. It is like ivory—white as the snow falling on a winter's day"

They both knew that they loved their Daughter as much as they did before they knew that She was a Girl but what should they name her. Her mother kept her warm while Joseph went to the temple and prayed vigilantly until he was given the answer. They were to name their little Daughter Sara Marie.

"I love that name," Mary told her husband when he brought the name to his wife.

Sara was obviously special and there was no doubt of that when she was growing up.

Girls were not allowed to go to school in those days yet Sara was more wise then Solomon. She was loyal as a friend. Whenever a friend of Hers had a need She would rush to help them out. She was able to break things down for people so that they would understand easily. One day she was at the point of exhaustion and Her baby brother was sick so she, at the tender age of 5 years old healed him. They grew up to be best friends. It happened one day that when she was 10 and Joshua was five years old he was on his way home from school when he saw a bunch of bullies picking on Sara.

"HEY," he yelled out in a tiny but large voice, "Don't pick on my sister"

"Who are you to tell us what to do," A boy asked menacingly.

"I'm my sister's brother," Joshua said, "That's who I am and you're not going to pick on my sister or you'll answer to me"

They laughed so hard they wet themselves. They had to let Sara go because they were laughing so hard that they couldn't control themselves.

"We'll get you one day," the oldest of the bullies said.

Sara thanked Her brother and walked him home. Their mother was quite concerned when she heard of the incident. Did it mean the day was soon to be coming?

"The day will be coming one day momma," She said, "But it is not any time soon. There is still much to be done."

That night Joshua's beloved dog died. He was distraught. Sara came up to her brother. She put an arm around him. "What's wrong kiddo," She asked him.

"Daisy went bye-bye," Joshua said in tears.

Sara smiled gently.

"Here," she said, "Give her to me"

Joshua handed the dog to his sister. She stroked her fur and said a prayer over the dog. Daisy began to bark like she never went away. The look on Joshua's face was one of exuberated delight.

"Thank you Sawa," he said.

Sara marveled at Her little brother.

In some ways he was so mature and in other ways he was… well a child. It would have been hard for Joshua. Sara was a lot more advanced then Joshua was and she was Her parent's first child. But Her parents were intelligent enough to know that Sara was special and most children develop a lot less quickly then Sara did. They didn't have unreasonable expectations of Joshua. They praised him when he did what he was supposed to do. He would be lightly scolded when he did something he shouldn't do but it ended there. They never compared him to his Sister. Their mother was now pregnant again. Joshua hoped it was a little boy. Sara didn't care as long as the baby was healthy. Their mother said she didn't care but she was secretly hoping for a girl. Their father also was saying he doesn't care but secretly HE was hoping for another boy. Joshua's birth was easy whereas Sara's birth was hard. Their father did not want their mother suffering.

Elizabeth was born that night. Two and ½ minutes later her younger brother Alexander came out. Sara took both babies in Her arms and blessed them. She whispered "I love you" to the first child and to the second.

"Sawa," Joshua said, "Can I hol' one of them"

"Of course," Sara said handing Elizabeth over to her brother. Joshua saw what Sara was doing and copied her. It was the most precious thing, their parents had seen . Mary looked at her family and was amazed. Each one of her four children were a huge blessing. They were each special in a different way. Joseph squeezed his wife's hand.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, "You did so well"


	2. Most Teenagers Are Not Like Her

((From Mary's Point of View))

Many years have passed since the day I delivered Sara. I now have 5 children. Each of them are special in their own way. Annie is five weeks old. The twins just turned five. Joshua is ten. Sara is fifteen years old. I look at Her and I am amazed.

I am also terrified because I know that the day is coming. It is the day that I dread. How do you let go of the child that you carried for nine months? How do you let go of the child who is your pride and joy? How do you let go of the child that you want to hold forever. But I know I must let Her go.

It may seem to you that I don't love the other children as much as I love Sara. Nothing could be further from the truth. I love all of my children the same. But I have loved Sara the longest. She's the oldest after all. Joshua, Elizabeth, Alexander and Annie won't have to deal with the same challenges that Sara will.

I think as a parent the hardest thing is finding the balance. You don't want to be too overprotective because that can stifle a child. You want to be positive and encouraging and at the same time you want to teach your child right from wrong. It's a lot harder when you have 5 children and one who is perfect. We have to make sure that there is no sibling rivalry so we often would make as big a deal over the other children's smaller accomplishments as we did about Sara's.

((Flashback))

_"Sara," Joshua asked, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure sweetie," Sara said, "What's up?"_

_"We should make a pact"  
>Joshua was only five at the time.<em>

_"Okay," Sara said with a patient smile, "What are you thinking of?"_

_"That we will always be close," Joshua said, "Even when that day comes... when you see me in the future"_

_"I don't need a pact to tell me that," She said, "You're my little brother and my best friend"_

"But what are you going to see that day," Joshua asked.

"That day," Sara replied, "I am going to see my little brother and my best friend. Nothing is going to change kiddo"

((Flashback ends))

Sara had always been great with Her brothers and sisters. It was as if they were able to understand what the other one was thinking. The little ones would follow her everywhere she went. I see it is getting time to start dinner. I put up the dinner. I call Elizabeth in to help me set up.

"Why doesn't Sara ever have to help," she asked, "or the boys either or Annie"  
>I smiled.<p>

"Well first of all," I said, "Annie is 5 weeks old. I don't really think she can do much of anything at the moment. Secondly the boys help out a lot and so does Sara. I just want to spend some alone time with my daughter today"

"Really," she said, "Cool"

She excitedly told me about her day. Then she asked if we could have an apple pie for dessert. I started to say no but then I thought about it. What harm could it do?

"Only if you help me make it," I told her

She grinned. She loved cooking. Dinner started a short time later.

"Can I say the prayer tonight," Elizabeth asked

"Sure," My husband told her, "Go ahead"

My mind went back to when Sara was five years old and she first asked to say the prayer

((Flashback))  
><em><br>"Sure," my husband said, "Go ahead Sara"  
>She closed her eyes, folded her hands and bowed her head.<em>

_"Thank you Abba," she said, "For all the gifts you have bestowed onto us. Thank you for this food we are about the receive and for the family you have given unto me. I love you. Amein"_

((Flashback ends))

"Thank you Abba for the food we are about to receive and for the blessing that you have given unto us. Amein"

"That was great Elizabeth," Sara said cheerfully passing her the bread.

"Thanks Sara," Elizabeth grinned.  
>She was beaming because she loved when her sister complimented her.<p>

"Mom," Sara asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine darling. Thank you darling."

"You are worried about the day that is to come aren't you," She asked

"You read me well," I told Her, "Sometimes I do think about it."

"I know," She told me, "But it is not for a long time yet and I am not going to be gone any time soon and I will not be gone forever."

"I know darling," I said, "Pass the peas please?"  
>She smiled and passed me the peas. After dinner was over Joshua and Alexander helped me clean up. Sara read to Elizabeth and I overheard them talking.<p>

"Sawa," Elizabeth asked Her

"Yeah Elizabeth," Sara asked gently

"Why were people mean to you yesterday?"

"Do you know the little lamb we have out in the barn? The one you named Plow"

"I know her. I love her. But she's different then the other lambs"

"Yes and I'm different from other people. Because I'm different from other people they don't understand me and they don't know how to be nice"

"Why don't you teach them how to be nice," Elizabeth asked.

Sara chuckled.

"One day I will," She promised

"Cool," Elizabeth said, "Can you take me outside to play?"  
>Sara took Her sister outside. They had a little time to play before it got too dark out. It was a long day. Elizabeth had a busy day ahead of her tomorrow. She was going to be going to lessons for the first time ever. Girls weren't allowed to go to school but our neighbor gave private lessons and Sara had taken them. Sara ended up teaching our neighbor more then the neighbor had taught Her. I was going to caution our neighbor not to compare Elizabeth to her sister.<p>


	3. Sight

Sara was now twenty-two years old. One day she was meeting with several of her friends. One of them asked her a question.

"Why are people cruel," Maggie asked Sara.

Sara smiled sadly.

"What happened,' she asked, "Was someone cruel to you?"

"Not me," Maggie said, "My little sister. She's blind and they do nothing but torment her about it from day to night"

"Bring your sister to me," Sara instructed.

"What do you mean," Maggie asked

"Go and get her and bring her over to me," Sara repeated.

"Um... alright," Maggie said

"One question. How long has your sister been blind?"

"She lost her sight two years before I met you," Maggie said, "In an accident. She was hit by a pebble in the eye and it damaged the optic nerve"

Maggie left and brought Mekkilya back.

"Hi," Sara said cheerfully, "I'm Sara"

"I'm Mekkilya," the little girl said, "But they call me Mekki"

Sara smiled and took the little girl in her lap. There was a fifteen year difference between Maggie and Mekki and Mekki had just turned 5. Maggie was twenty.

At that Sara touched Mekki's eyes and she was able to see


End file.
